


Trying So Hard

by blackrider11



Category: P.O.D (Portal of Dreams)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Real World Not Game World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/blackrider11
Summary: Sam suffers from their friendship with Tera. It happens.Takes place in the Real World not the Game World.Clearing out my old one-shot fics.





	Trying So Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first P.O.D (Portal of Dreams) fanfic ever. Headcannon is Sam is non-binary and while they like they/them, he/him pronouns, they will answer and are often referred to with she/her as they are biologically female and they just don't really care all that much.
> 
> I will probably end up posting more in this world later. I have a bunch of headcannons that are not accurate so good luck figuring what is what until the author catches up.

Okay, so it wasn’t unusual for Tera to be lying in the middle of nowhere sleeping, it was fairly common with her narcolepsy and all. The nowhere in this particular case just _happened_ to be in the middle of Sam's doorway. But what was truely unusual about the situation was that Tera seemed to be wide awake.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to block your way into the room,” Tera said seriously.

“I see,” Sam said dryly.

“I am trying _very hard_.”

“I can see that. Trying so hard.”

“I _am_! See!” Tera threw up her arms and wiggled them around with such enthusiasm that it made quite a contradictory sight, especially when comparing it with the complete lack of movement from the rest of her body. She dropped her hands back down to her sides. “So. Hard.”

“Right…I’ll just…” Sam got right up close to the so-called ‘obstacle’ and took a long exaggerated step over the prone body. Then, just to be extra safe, two steps more out of reach of the redhead.

Tera waved her right arm up and down parallel to the ground, “Get back here!” It would have seemed like full attempt, except there was no effort to get up and follow her friend. Sam, in response, simply sat down in their computer chair.

“Get. Back. Here.”

“Nah.” Sam began to boot up the computer.

Tera stopped and for a few seconds there was silence save for the faint clicking of the keyboard. Then, predictably in hindsight, her stomach growled.

“Saaaaaaam.”

“What?”

“I’m hungry.”

“So get yourself something.”

“But I want you to get it for me.”

“I’d have to go past you again,” Sam pointed out. “And considering that you are so very hard to get by I don’t know if I want to.”

“I can try less hard.”

“Less… hard?"

“Yes,” Tera said and promptly curled into a ball.

“That’s less hard?” Sam said doubtfully even as they got out of the chair. “That looks like more effort than-”

“Less hard,” she insisted.

“Right...I’ll just go get you some cheese… I guess,” Sam muttered making their way past Amora. “The things I do sometimes.”


End file.
